The Lifestream's Secret Side
by lifestream-mako-materia
Summary: Materia gives a person better abilities, right? What if it gave something else, like...lust. CloudxTifa oneshot, major lemon, don't like, don't read!


I do not own any Final Fantasy characters. Isn't that obvious? I'm welcome to POLITE (that means nothing rude) criticism as this is my first story.

The Lifestream's Secret Side 

Me and Tifa were poking around Mt. Nibel's mako reactor, looking for leaked mako that had condensed, aka materia. That was Yuffie's job, except she became infected with Geostigma. She made me and Tifa go out and look for materia. Damn that girl. She's such a royal pain in the ass.

"Hey, Cloud, found anything?" Tifa called from Jenova's previous room.

"No, nothing," I call back, with a false cheer in my voice.

Tifa giggled and continued looking. I heard grumbling from Jenova's room, with a mutter of "damn that ninja". Trying not to laugh, I turned my head to see something glowing faintly by the exit.

"Tifa! I found one!" I yell over my shoulder. I run down to see…two spheres of materia?

"Scratch that! Two of them!"

"Thank god! Let's just say we both found them!" Tifa shouted with glee, who was unfortunately standing beside me now.

As we bent down to pick them up, we stopped halfway. The materia was not like anyone we ever saw before. They were red as the rose, and they were glowing a pink that reminded me of Tifa's lipgloss that she bought earlier today.

"Have you ever seen materia like this, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"No," I answered, puzzled. This is weird. I wonder what it does?

"Do you wanna try it?" I asked Tifa, still puzzled.

"I don't know Cloud, we don't know what it would do," she responded with apprehension. She never did like trying new things.

"What bad can it do Tifa? All the materia we tried are just fine," I pressed her. "The Lifestream doesn't hate us, does it?"

"Oh, all right, but don't blame me if we die," she retorted.

Without further ado we took the spheres and pressed them into our arms. At once, a warm, fuzzy feeling about Tifa came to my mind. It reminded me of…Aerith…

"Um…Cloud? There's something I should tell you," came Tifa's totally not natural voice, with just a touch of longing. That really turned me on.

"No need," I said lustfully, and lunged for her mouth. The kiss had passion, lust, and desire, and she knew. She was already reaching for my belt.

In a blink of an eye, literally, all of our clothes were gone. She was already stroking my cock with pleasure, as if she was experiencing the same kind I was going through. Must be the materia.

I put in a finger into her entrance, and she let a moan while still stroking my length.

After a few minutes of masturbating, I stopped her and myself and asked her, You're you ready?"

She nodded. "Go!" she shouted.

With a grunt, I pushed myself into her entrance. Both of us let out a moan that clearly showed pleasure from both of us. I began to thrust into her, the friction creating an overwhelming combination of pain, pleasure, and ecstasy.

"Unnnnhhhhh…you're so…tight…uhhh…" was the only line I was managing to say through all this.

"Nnnnnnnggggggg…oh fuck…god…aaahhhh…" was her only line, and that only added to the pleasure.

Feeling my climax approaching, I started to pound harder into her, making her scream out, "I'm…going to come…!!!"

"Unnnnnnnhhhh…fuck…AAAAAHHHHH TIFA!!!!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…OH GOD! CLOUD!!!!!!!"

That was the glorious moment of the orgasms. Her insides tightened, giving me so much pleasure that I screamed and then came myself, the sperm shooting out of my member. I slowed down and then stopped, flopping on top of her and just lying there.

"What do you say we just keep the materia?" Tifa asked mischievously.

"What was that little kid saying? 'Finders, keepers', or something like that?" I said

"Yeah, that's it," she answered. "Let's just tell her that when we come back…"

"Yeah…" I said, and both of us fell asleep, not caring that we were in a mako reactor, lying on a hard floor.

Well yeah this is my first story, so if it's good, tell me. If it's bad, tell me, though please don't be rude. It's just a story!


End file.
